The primary mission of the Communications Technology Group (CTG) is to develop and submit recommendations for relevant technical standards for devices and equipment and technologies used by electing commercial mobile service (CMS) providers to transmit emergency alerts to subscribers (see WARN Act §603(c)(3)).
In an effort to provide emergency alerts over wireless communication systems to the public, commercial mobile service (CMS) providers may elect to provide emergency broadcast services as provided for under the WARN act. In this system, devices capable of receiving broadcasts monitor cell broadcast services from a respective CMS for the emergency alert messages. The devices constantly monitor for messages whether or not message are being delivered. The constant monitoring as well as duplicate message receipts by a device results in unnecessary current drain causing the battery life of the device to be diminished. While some solutions have addressed the issue of high current drain levels during times when emergency alert messages are not being received, these solutions do not address high current drain during a period of use of the emergency system when alert messages are being received. Additionally, the language of the message cannot be tailored to the recipient.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below. The drawings may have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.